Avengers Infinity War
by icewarrior413
Summary: The events of Infinity War on Earth taking place with Pepper, Happy, Aunt May, Ned, MJ, and others.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Aunt May paced the apartment, it was all over the news. The spaceships above New York, she hadn't needed to see the footage that had been posted online of the fight to know that Peter had been there and now he was missing.

There was a knock at the door and she rushed over to the door opening it quickly, hoping that it would be Peter, unharmed in the fight. That's all she wanted. That was all that she needed, to know that her son was safe. But instead of Peter at her door it was Ned and MJ and she quickly let them inside and closed the door behind them.

"Ned, MJ please tell that Peter is ok? Where is he?" She questioned them and Ned shrugged.

"He jumped out of the bus as we were on the field trip towards the spaceship." MJ told her and she guided them to come and sit down

"That boy is going to be the end of me." She muttered under her breath sitting down in the chair, putting her head in her hands.

"I'm sure Peter will be ok May. He's probably with Tony Stark and the Avengers right now." Ned said and she looked up to him.

"He never for one second thinks about himself and the danger he could be putting himself in. I know he wants to be a hero and save the world and anyone he can. But all I want is for him to be safe and every time he sneaks out of the house to go on patrol I worry about what could happen to him.

"We could always try and get into contact with one of the Avengers, and maybe they get you in touch with Peter so you can know he's ok." MJ suggested and Ned's head perked up.

"I know who we can call."

"I swear to god, Ned of you say Ghostbusters I'm going to smack you." MJ threatened.

"No why would you think I'd do that?" He gave her a small innocent smile.

"Cause I know you Ned. Youre a giant nerd, just like Peter."

The mention of Peter's name made everyone go quiet again.

May spoke up breaking the silence, "Who was it you were thinking of calling Ned?

"Happy Hogan, or Pepper Potts. They should know where Tony is, and usually Peter isn't too far behind him." He said and May stood up grabbing her bag and keys from the counter.

"We're going to the Avengers compound. Come on." Ned shot out of his seat bouncy with excitement that he was going to get the chance to see the Avengers compound and MJ walking over calmly over the door and she closed it tight behind her. Inside of the apartment, on a counter there was a letter that May had written to Peter in case he returned home to and empty house and got concerned, wondering why she wasn't home.

 **Hope you enjoyed, check out my other stories if you like The 100, Harry Potter and the Avengers. Comment down below what you think of this. I have never written these** **characters** **before so I** **apologize** **if it's not in** **character. I'm trying.**

 **-icewarrior413**


	2. Chapter 2

Getting out of the city had been tough, the destruction of the fight that occurred against the aliens had closed off many streets because of the destruction, but May being the stubborn person she was managed to get through the traffic and sped towards the compound.

"Ned, do you happen to have Happy or Pepper Potts number by any chance?" May asked looking into the back where the boy sat.

"Yeah, Peter gave it to me during Homecoming when he had me contact him after he took off after the Vulture to make sure he didn't get any of Mr. Starks tech from the cargo plane." Bed dug his phone out of the pocket. "Want me to tell him we will be at the compound soon?" May nodded.

Usually it would have taken the normal person driving at a normal speed roughly an hour or so to get to the compound. But May was on a mission to find Peter and see if he was ok, and strangle Tony Stark if anything happened to him while they were facing whatever the hell the aliens that destroyed down town wanted. They had made it there in a forty minutes.

The man at the entrance had let them through as soon as they drove up, Happy must have warned them and not have wanted to face the wrath of May if she couldn't get in when she arrived.

MJ and Ned held on tight as May drove maybe a bit to fast up to where Happy was and came to a screeching halt and climbed out and over to Happy and Peoper who was coming coming out of the building.

"Happy, where's my son? Where's Peter." Happy put his hands up and saw both Ned and MJ get out of get out of the car.

"We don't know where Peter is May, we also don't know where Tony went, he's missing also." Pepper said and the distress in her voice was evident. The man that she was to marry had now vanished after aliens had attacked the city.

"Come on inside May, Ned, and MJ." Everyone followed Pepper inside and Happy tailed them letting Pepper take the lead.

"Friday, did Tony give you any commands while he was fighting the aliens?" Pepper asked as the group walked around the compound. Ned was fanboying over almost everything in sight and MJ was looking around.

"Mr. Stark, deployed 17A." Friday informed her.

"What's 17A?" Ned asked before May had the chance and Pepper guided them over to a few rooms over where she pulled up the plans on 17A and stepped aside so the others could see the design.

"Six months ago, Tony had given Peter the option to join the Avengers and with that a new suit which has been dubbed as the Iron Spider that would be used on big missions or any battles that could occur. The suit is made of nano technology, the same stuff that Tony's new suit is made out of and has had many upgrades that could be useful in battle." Pepper explained.

"Battle?!" May asked, the thought of her son in some battle with aliens was not settling her anxiety that she had.

"Yes, one day Tony knew that Peter would want to join the Avengers and after the incident with the Vulture, Tony knew Peter was ready. But Peter declined." Pepper explained trying to explain to a frantic May while Ned and now MJ looked at the designs of Peters new suit amazed.

"Can you track the location of ether Peter or Mr. Starks suit?" MJ asked and she shook her head.

"I've already tried after I lost contact with Tony. He was on the spaceship. FRIDAY can you pull up the map if where we lost the Iron Spider and Iron man suits." She asked the AI.

"Of course boss." A map of the world popped up and in the region of space two blimps could be seen.

"There not on Earth anymore and I can't contact Tony."

"I'm sure Peter will be find May. He's with Mr. Stark, and from the looks of the design of the suit he put everything in that he could to help Peter and I'm sure he'll protect him." MJ said trying to comfort May, deep down though she was worried. No one knew what this new threat was and she knew that this certainly wasn't the end of this new threat ether.

 **Hope you enjoyed. This will more than likely be the only story that I'll be updating for a while. As it is the only one that I don't have to go jumping back and forth from notes to transcript. Hope your guys summer has been fun!**

 **-icewarrior413**


End file.
